


Maybe I'm Amazed

by randomfatkid



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, This is just something that was on my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfatkid/pseuds/randomfatkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny slow dance. That sums it up nicely. </p>
<p>Also, I wrote this while I was listening to the radio and Paul McCartney is just a genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm Amazed

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this picture of Steve and Danny slow dancing after having a few beers and it was cute and well, I needed to get this out. It's a bit rushed and I think I'll probably expand it eventually, but I wanted to get my toes wet again after being away from writing McDanno for awhile. 
> 
> Song is Maybe I'm Amazed by Paul McCartney/Wings

The bar is rowdy when they get there, but Steve manages to find them a table to fit everyone. It’d been a long week and a night out with the team to unwind was necessary. Hell, it was mandatory Steve thought. The case was rough, kidnapped children always made things worse, but luckily the young girl wasn’t harmed and they managed to get to her before she was shipped off the island. 

Danny always took cases like this harder. Always getting a bit more attached because it always reminded him of Grace. So there were beers. Copious amounts of the amber ale that they all enjoyed. 

As the night wore on, the bar started to mellow out. The college kids all left, leaving the locals and the team still there. It was Grover who broke first and called it a night, followed shortly by Chin and Kono. That left Steve and Danny still sitting at the table. Throughout the night, the music was always a dull noise in the background, but Steve noticed the tempo change and saw an older couple dancing slowly on the floor. 

Steve scooted his chair back and stood up. He reached out his hand towards Danny and gave him a smile. “Dance withe me Danno,” he said softly. He was grinning but he meant it. Danny gave him a wild look before taking his hand. “You must be drunk if you want to dance. I didn’t think you knew how,” Danny replied. 

“I promise not to step on your toes,” Steve answered back as he guided Danny to the small dance floor. He pulled Danny close, letting the shorter man wrap his arms around Steve’s neck. “You know, I must be drunk to have said yes to this. I can’t believe we’re dancing, let alone to a Wings song,” Danny snorted. “It’s Paul McCartney, Danno. Show a little respect,” Steve said, smiling down at Danny. 

Danny rolled his eyes and swayed lazily, holding onto Steve. “ _Baby, I’m amazed at the way you’re with me all the time, Maybe I’m afraid of the way I leave you_ ,” Steve softly sings along. Danny just watches, listens to Steve sing along. 

“ _Maybe I’m amazed at the way I really need you_ ,” Steve sings. He stops moving and looks at Danny. “You big sap,” Danny says before crushing his lips to Steve. The kiss is something that they can’t really explain with words. It’s everything they both are feeling, both wanting to say but not really say. Things like _**I love you**_ and _**I need you**_ , but also, **_this scares the crap out of me, what are we doing?_**  

Maybe that’s just Steve thinking it but he knows it’s Danny and Danny is amazing. 

 


End file.
